falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
軍需品改造工廠
|leaders =Col. Myron Pollard |crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * |editor id =LocMountainsConvertedMunitionsFactoryLocation }} The converted munitions factory, formerly Radiation King Assembly Plant 12, is a location in the Savage Divide region of Appalachia in 2102. It is a public workshop with claim and defend event quests. Background Radiation King Assembly Plant 12 was one of the finest assembly plants of the Radiation King corporation, at least in January 2076, when they reached a 98 percent peak efficiency rating, with almost 150 televisions built, packed and shipped. It was the first time in nearly two years that the factory did not experience any machine downtime, employee shop accidents or the typical radiation burn treatments (except for a single chemical spill in the break room).Converted munitions factory terminal entries The efficiency caught the eye of the military and an inspection team was sent on May 20 to assess the ease with which the facility could be converted for military use. After it passed, the Army Corps of Engineers moved to convert the facility in July, under Colonel Myron Pollard. The staff was conscripted, the foreman designated the employee liaison, and munitions manufacturing began. By November, the factory was manufacturing ammunition apace and even the foreman did not mind being put on the assembly line. A platoon of armored infantry supported by heavy tanks was assigned to the facility's defense, together with automated gun emplacements. The foreman's one moment of doubt came in January, when he noticed that most of the ammunition crates they were filling were sitting in storage, rather than being shipped to the Alaskan or Chinese fronts. Col. Pollard brushed it off as stockpiling. The foreman at first thought it was pointless, but then realized that this was a way to maintain morale and the economy in the face of nuclear annihilation. Layout This former Radiation King assembly plant is located in a secluded corner of the Savage Divide. Outside, there's a small Vertibot landing pad next to a parking area. The factory floor can be accessed by entrances on the northern and southern sides of the building. The factory is a workshop settlement and offers food (7), water (8), as well as junk, ammo, silver, lead, aluminum, and oil resource nodes (1 each). The factory itself has three floors, surrounding the main assembly hall. The factory offices and the reactor room are located on the southern and northern end of the ground floor respectively. The foreman's office is in the southern corner on the second floor, while the storage and break rooms are up on the top floor. Outside of the plant, there is a gated parking area filled with army vehicles. To the west is a Vertibot landing pad with a crate of Vertibot signal grenades. There are oil, silver, lead, aluminum and junk deposits here, though the most notable resource is the ammunition plant inside on the first floor. If it is powered up, the plant can produce a wide variety of ballistic and energy ammunition types by selecting the desired ammo on an adjacent terminal. Also on the first level, on the eastern side, is a generator room that has an armor workbench and a fusion core. The second floor holds the supervisor's office, as well as a mostly empty break room to the east. Next to that is another room where the assembly line begins. The factory has a sprawling connection of catwalks, and if one walks along the section heading north and ascending to the third level, they will reach a small storage room with various explosives and a weapons workbench. On the other end of the building is another office that is locked by a terminal. Above that office is a platform with various containers and a sledgehammer on top of a desk. On the factory's roof, there is a small building that can be accessed with console and file cabinets inside. Littered throughout the roof are holes that can be jumped into to re-enter the factory. 值得注意的物品 * 何瑞斯的筆記 - 休息室對面的區域桌上，旁邊有台收音機。 * 佛洛伊德的筆記 - 在被終端機鎖住的辦公室，窗邊咖啡桌上。 * Fusion core - In the generator room. * Ten Vertibot signal grenades in a crate beside the landing pad. * Power armor chassis with random T-series armor pieces on the third floor. Notes The munitions factory can be powered from Monongah power plant if the Powering Up Monongah quest has been completed. Appearances The converted munitions factory appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 Converted Munitions Factory 1.png F76 Converted Munitions Factory 2.png F76 Converted Munitions Factory 3.png F76 Converted Munitions Factory 4.png F76 Converted Munitions Factory 5.png F76 Converted Munitions Factory 6.png Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Savage Divide locations Category:Fallout 76 workshops en:Converted munitions factory ru:Перестроенный завод боеприпасов